Second Confession
by Valentinexxx
Summary: Hinata ingin menemui Naruto untuk menyatakan cintanya yang kedua kali. Namun tidak menyangka justru Narutolah yang mengatakannya lebih dulu. "Betapa kepergianmu membuat hatiku berlubang. Sekarang, kau tidak perlu lagi menyatakan cinta untuk yang kedua kali ataupun seterusnya, biar aku saja". #NHFD8/Future/


**Dedicated to NaruHina Fluffy Day 8th Event**

•

 **All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

••

•

•

 _ **[Naruto x Hinata]**_

••

•

•

"Pergi carikan aku menantu atau kubotaki kepalamu sekarang juga!"

"Tapi Kaa-chan, aku-"

 _ **Blamm!**_

"Haah, dan terjadi lagi..."

Naruto menyanyi gaje sambil meratap di depan pintu apartemennya. Ya, apartemennya. Ia baru saja diusir sepihak oleh ibunya dari apartemennya sendiri. Merutuki sifat kekanakan ibunya yang kambuh, ia mendesah lelah. Bahkan ayahnya pun tidak bisa menolongnya. Huh, ayahnya selalu berada di pihak ibunya.

Entah apa yang terjadi, seingatnya ia sedang menikmati hari liburnya di kamar apartemen, lalu ayah ibunya datang dan merecokinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengenai status hubungannya. Tentu saja ia berkata bahwa ia single sekarang. Tapi sang ibu memaksanya mencari pacar secepatnya.

Memangnya mencari pacar yang tulus itu mudah? Rutuknya.

Setelah putus dari Shion yang notabene seorang model majalah dewasa Konoha, Naruto tidak pernah terlibat hubungan dengan gadis-gadis lagi. Bukannya tidak bisa move-on, hanya saja ia tidak ingin salah memilih. Dulu ia menyukai Shion, tapi ketika mengetahui bahwa Shion ternyata hanya memanfaatkan uangnya, ia jadi membencinya.

Naruto adalah seorang direktur muda di Namikaze Corp. Jabatan dan harta berlimpah, ditambah wajah tampan membuat para gadis mulai dari kalangan konglomerat hingga entertainer berusaha mendekatinya. Terkadang ia merasa tidak bisa lagi mempercayai wanita-wanita yang masuk dalam kehidupannya. Ternyata lebih menyenangkan ketika masih menjadi orang biasa asalkan bisa melihat seorang gadis selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh dan bertingkah malu-malu saat berdekatan.

Entah mengapa ia ingin bertemu dengan 'dia'.

Naruto mendongak. _Sekarang bagaimana ya keadaan_ _ny_ _a? Andai aku bertemu dengannya, aku ingin sekali menjadikannya milikku saja'_.

Naruto menggeleng keras mengenyahkan fikirannya yang mulai melantur.

Berjalan lesu ia menuju parkiran, sepertinya hari ini ia akan menginap di hotel saja.

••

"Ada apa, kau bilang ingin menikmati liburanmu di apartemen, kenapa kemari?". Tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Naruto masuk ke loby Hotel Uzumaki dengan wajah kusut dan kepalanya tertutup hodie jaket menutupi rambut pirang yang tak kalah kusutnya. Shikamaru adalah asisten Naruto yang kebetulan sedang menyurvei perkembangan Hotel Uzumaki –salah satu property milik Naruto.

"Kau tau sendiri lah". Naruto mendengus dan memalingkan muka.

"Kau diusir ibumu lagi?". Kata Shikamaru tepat sasaran. Naruto mengangguk.

"Ppftt... hahaha" Shikamaru tak bisa menahan tawanya yang dibalas tatapan sengit Naruto.

"Hahah baiklah baiklah, naiklah ke atas, minta kamar kosong pada Deidara".

Shikamaru geleng-geleng kepala merasa konyol dengan nasib yang menimpa atasannya.

.

.

Naruto menaiki lift yang membawanya ke lantai dua, sampai di atas ia menghampiri Deidara yang sedang mengapit gagang telepon di antara telinga dan pundaknya.

"Deidara-san, ada kamar kosong?" ucap Naruto.

"BUJU BUSET!"

"Huh?"

"Ternyata kau Naruto, kau membuatku kaget!" semprot Deidara sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ada apa sih, responmu berlebihan sekali Deidara-san, aku kan hanya minta kamar kosong" Naruto mencebik.

"Ini kunci untukmu, kamar nomor 7" ucap Deidara sambil melemparkan kunci pada Naruto.

"Okay, thanks"

Itulah Naruto, meski ia merupakan pemilik hotel, tapi ia menganggap semua staff hotel adalah keluarganya, Naruto melarang para karyawan di sini untuk bersikap formal padanya.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Deidara kembali fokus pada teleponnya. Di telepon tidak ada suara manusia yang terdengar, suara air kran mengalir pun sudah tidak terdengar lagi.

"Penelepon aneh" umpatnya sambil membanting gagang telepon sedikit keras pada tempatnya.

.

.

Naruto menaiki ranjangnya, berbaring terlentang, ia mendesah lelah. Inginnya sih segera tidur, tapi badannya lengket karena tadi pagi saat diusir ibunya ia sama sekali belum mandi.

"Ah sebaiknya aku mandi".

Ia masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sedikit guyuran air mungkin bisa menyegarkan badannya.

 _ **Sementara itu...**_

"Hihihi..." seorang gadis terkikik pelan sambil menutup mulutnya di balik dinding, bersembunyi agar tak terlihat oleh pria pirang panjang yang tengah emosi di balik meja resepsionis lantai dua.

Dialah Hyuuga Hinata. Ia baru saja menelepon nomor meja resepsionis itu untuk mengalihkan perhatian, ia tadinya bersembunyi di kamar mandi di dekat sini. Ia cukup beruntung karena resepsionis kuning itu sibuk berbicara dengan seseorang yang memakai jaket hingga Hinata bisa mencari posisi yang tepat untuk mendekat ke area tujuan. Ya walaupun rasanya ia pernah melihat jaket seperti itu sebelumnya, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Hinata merangsek pelan saat melihat Deidara kembali duduk di balik meja tingginya, ah ini akan memudahkannya agar tidak tertangkap pandangan resepsionis itu. Setelah berhasil melewatinya, Hinata bernafas lega, akhirnya ia bisa meneruskan rencana selanjutnya.

"Hmm, ruangan Kiba-kun yang mana ya?" Hinata bermonolog sendiri sembari melihat-lihat pintu yang berjejer di sisi kanan-kirinya.

"Kok semua ruangannya dinamai pakai angka sih! Ruangan petugas security di mana?!" gerutunya sebal. Tentu saja semua pintu ada nomornya karena ini hotel.

"Kalau bukan demi Naruto-kun aku tidak akan mau kesini, banyak ruangan membingungkan" Hinata mencak-mencak.

Ya, Kiba tadi pagi mengiriminya pesan yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto berkunjung ke hotel. Hinata yang sangat ingin bertemu dengan Naruto setelah 7 tahun tidak berjumpa pun segera melesat ke sini. Tidak peduli dengan badannya yang masih lelah sehabis perjalanan pulangnya dari Amegakure.

Ia ingin berjuang sekali lagi. Hinata telah lama mengenal Naruto karena mereka dulu adalah teman sekelas. Hinata pernah menyatakan perasaannya pada Naruto di halaman belakang sekolah saat mereka kelas 2 SMA. Sekarang, ia akan melakukannya lagi.

Dulu, meski Naruto tahu Hinata menyukainya, ia yang saat itu masih tidak tahu dengan perasaannya sendiri pun memutuskan untuk menolak Hinata, yang pada akhirnya disesalinya karena sehari setelah itu, Hinata pindah ke Amegakure karena ayahnya mendapat tugas di sana. Tak ada lagi gadis pemalu yang mengawasinya dari jauh. Tak ada lagi gadis dengan rona merah di pipi saat ia mendekat. Hingga tahun-tahun berlalu setelah lulus SMA dan Naruto terjun ke dunia bisnis sampai sekarang.

Kiba yang bekerja sebagai petugas security Uzumaki Hotel tentu mudah saja memasukkan orang asing ke dalam. Harusnya Kiba menjemputnya di pintu belakang, namun karena ada urusan mendadak dia menyuruh Hinata masuk sendiri asal hati-hati agar tidak ketahuan security yang lain, dan juga waspada pada resepsionis pria berambut pirang panjang di lantai dua.

"Dasar tidak bertanggung jawab, akan kubuat perhitungan nanti" rutuk Hinata.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, seharusnya ia bisa kesini dengan mudah, tinggal ke meja resepsionis, lalu meminta kunci dan pura-pura menginap, lalu mulai mencari Naruto langsung. Namun Hinata terlalu malu, jadi ia akan meminta bantuan Kiba nanti agar bisa bertemu dengan Naruto. Lagi pula kalau sembunyi-sembunyi begini kan lebih menantang, tanpa keluar modal pula. Hehehe.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan mencari-cari ruangan petugas security, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara derap sepatu mendekat dari arah koridor utara.

"Oh tidak!"

Hinata tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendorong sebuah pintu ruangan terdekat. Memasuki ruangan lalu menutup kembali pintu itu pelan.

"Huhh, untung tidak terkunci"

Hinata menungging mengintip keadaan luar dari lubang kunci pada pintu. Dilihatnya seorang pria memakai seragam security yang lewat. Kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, Hinata benar-benar bernafas lega sekarang.

"Ehem!"

 _ **Crap!**_

Hinata tersentak.

' _Ada penghuni di ruangan ini. Good Hinata, setelah ini kau pasti diseret keluar karena dituduh mencuri'_ batin Hinata ingin menangis.

Dengan gerakan patah-patah Hinata menoleh ke belakang, ke arah sumber suara deheman tadi.

 _ **Deg!**_

•

Naruto mematikan shower, lalu memakai handuk melingkar di pinggangnya. Tetesan air mengalir dari rambutnya yang basah. Mengalir dari pelipis hingga ke dagunya.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, ia kaget melihat gadis menungging di belakang daun pintu kamarnya sambil mengintip dari lubang kunci, tak lama kemudian tegak lagi dan mendesah lega. Seperti menghindari sesuatu. Pikirnya.

Sepertinya gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, mencoba menarik atensi, ia berdehem.

Dan ia benar-benar terkejut ketika gadis itu menoleh.

.

"Hinata?" suara maskulin pria tertangkap indera pendengarnya.

Hinata tak berkedip memandang apa yang tersaji di depan matanya. Rambut pirang basah, dada bidang berotot, perut sixpack. Pandangannya semakin ke bawah dan...-

-oh tidak, ia tak sanggup melihatnya. Pinggang pria itu tertutup handuk, Hinata menggigit bibir dan mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Ia memang berencana menemui Naruto. Tapi tidak secepat ini, dan tidak juga dalam situasi yang seperti ini.

"Hinata, itu benar kau kan?" tanya Naruto sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu. Ia tidak menyangka bertemu Hinata di sini. Tanpa memperhatikan penampilannya saat ini, Naruto menyentuh pundak Hinata, membuatnya mendongak.

Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, dan-

 _ **Brukk!**_

"Hi-Hinata!"

Naruto yang panik segera menggendong Hinata ke ranjangnya, setelah menata posisi Hinata, tanpa sengaja ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin lemari.

"Shit, pantas saja Hinata pingsan". Umpatnya. Ia baru sadar kalau sekarang ia hanya mengenakan handuk di pinggangnya.

Berlari ke arah lemari, ia mengambil kaos dan boxer atau apapun yang tersedia di dalamnya. Lalu memakainya dengan cepat.

 _ **Cklek.**_

"Naruto, Kaa-chan minta maaf, Kaa-chan tidak bermaks-"

Naruto yang baru saja ingin memakai kaos pun terhenti, menoleh ke arah pintu, ia melihat ayah ibunya mematung di depan pintu sambil melirik 'sesuatu' yang tergeletak di atas ranjang.

Kushina tidak melanjutkan ucapannya saat memasuki kamar sang anak. Kushina dan Minato melemparkan pandangan pada sesuatu -yang mereka yakini seorang gadis- tergeletak di atas kasur, lalu melirik pada putera mereka yang hanya memakai boxer dan bertelanjang dada karena kaos yang belum sempat dipakai. Lalu melirik kembali pada gadis di kasur, kemudian melirik Naruto lagi.

Sesaat kemudian, Minato dan Kushina saling menatap dan menyeringai.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-chan, i-ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat". Ucap Naruto spontan berusaha menjelaskan, ia sudah bisa menebak pasti orang tuanya berfikir yang tidak-tidak.

Kushina berjalan mendekat ke arah gadis yang terlihat pulas di atas ranjang, hatinya menghangat. Anaknya benar-benar pintar memilih pacar. Tadinya ia bersumpah akan menyeret gadis yang ada di ranjang itu jika yang dilihatnya adalah mantan kekasih Naruto si Shion pengumbar tubuh itu. Ternyata bukan. Yang ia lihat sekarang adalah gadis manis berambut indigo panjang terurai. _'Kawaiinya calon menantuku'_. Batin Kushina senang.

"Kami memang memintamu mencari pacar secepatnya, tapi kami tidak tahu kau mendapatkannya lebih cepat dari yang kami duga, bahkan sampai main ranjang begini". Minato berucap bangga pada sang anak.

"Tou-chan, aku sudah lama mengenalnya". Naruto memutar mata bosan, tepat sekali dugaannya. Orang tuanya benar-benar mengira ia meniduri Hinata. Acuh, dia memakai kaosnya yang tadi belum sempat ia pakai karena kedatangan ayah ibunya.

"Hoo, jadi kau selama ini menyembunyikan kekasihmu dari kami?"

"Bukan begitu Kaa-chan, aku hanya-"

"Ngghh"

Kushina buru-buru kembali ke ranjang dan melihat calon menantunya terbangun.

"Sayang, kau sudah bangun, nak?"

Hinata mengerjap menatap wanita berambut merah panjang di depannya.

"Eh?"

••

"Kau ingin melamarnya? Baiklah kalau begitu ambil ini dan berjuanglah Naruto". Bisik Kushina sambil menyodorkan benda kecil pada Naruto saat ia dan Minato masih di ambang pintu sebelum meninggalkan kamar puteranya. Kushina terkikik riang karena sebentar lagi ia akan mempunyai menantu.

Naruto hanya mengangguk merespon ucapan ibunya meski tak dapat dipungkiri pipi tannya merona. Bagaimana tidak! Sekarang orang tuanya sudah pergi, dan ia hanya berdua di kamar dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu!.

"Hinata"

Hinata yang masih terduduk di ranjang mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap tepat pada mata biru Naruto. Namun detik berikutnya mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain dengan wajah memerah. Sial, ini canggung sekali. Rutuk keduanya.

Naruto menarik nafas, menetralkan degup jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh.

"Hinata, entah bagaimana mengatakannya, tapi aku senang bertemu lagi denganmu" ucap Naruto memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku juga, Naruto-kun"

Hati Naruto menghangat, Hinata masih memanggilnya seperti itu, dan rasanya masih sama. Selalu ada sensasi menggelitik dalam hatinya yang membuatnya ingin mendengar panggilan itu sekali lagi.

"Omong-omong, kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan ia menghindari security untuk menemuinya.

"Aku-"

"Tapi aku benar-benar senang kau datang" sela Naruto.

Naruto kemudian berlutut di bawah Hinata yang duduk di ranjang, menggenggam tangannya lembut. Diambilnya cincin dari sakunya.

"Kau tahu, tadi pagi aku berpikir andai saja aku bisa bertemu denganmu, aku tidak menyangka Tuhan mengabulkannya secepat ini". Naruto tersenyum sambil memasukkan cincin emas pada jari manis Hinata.

"Aku belum sempat membeli cincin, jadi Kaa-chan memberiku ini sebelum pergi tadi" ucap Naruto masih bercerita.

Cincin dengan berlian biru itu terpasang apik di jari Hinata, sangat pas. Tidak kebesaran maupun kekecilan.

Hinata memandangi cincin yang terpasang di jarinya, berlian birunya mengingatkan pada mata Naruto. Pria yang selama ini ia cintai.

Tapi mengapa Naruto memberinya cincin?

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu, aku belum tahu mengenai perasaanku padamu, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku pria yang tidak peka waktu itu"

Hinata masih mendengarkan Naruto.

"Tapi setelah kepindahanmu ke Amegakure, aku sedikit mengerti. Seperti ada yang hilang dan hatiku kembali merasa kosong, bertahun-tahun aku mencoba mencintai gadis lain, tapi rasanya sama saja. Hatiku masih kosong". Satu tangan Naruto menyentuh dadanya. Betapa ia benar-benar merasa ada lubang di hatinya ketika Hinata pergi.

"Sekarang kau kembali. Dan aku sadar akan satu hal"

Naruto menatap mata Hinata dalam.

"Hinata, aku juga mencintamu".

Mata Hinata melebar, ia tertegun,

"Naruto-kun apa maksudmu? Dan cincin ini?" tanya Hinata sambil menunjuk pada cincin di jarinya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata!"

Bolehkah Hinata pingsan sekarang?

•••

••

•

.

.

.

 **Omake:**

Kamar pengantin di dominasi warna ungu dan orange. Kelopak-kelopak mawar bertebaran di ranjang dan di lantai. Aroma harum bunga menyerbak dari tiap sudut ruangan.

Dua insan sedang berpelukan saling merengkuh dalam hangat.

"Hinata, tadi Kiba bercerita padaku, di hari aku menemukanmu di kamar hotelku, kau memang berniat menemuiku".

Hinata malu bukan kepalang. Segera ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya.

Naruto terkekeh. "Jadi, bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kau ingin menemuiku waktu itu?"

Hinata mendongak menatap wajah tampan suaminya.

"Baiklah aku mengaku, tadinya aku ingin menemuimu karena aku..."

"Karena apa hm?"

"Karena ak-aku... aku ingin menyatakan cinta sekali lagi padamu". Suara Hinata teredam dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto mengacak gemas surai indigo istrinya.

"Kupikir sewaktu SMA dulu aku ini hanya gadis culun, wajar kalau kau menolakku, jadi setelah beberapa tahun, aku kira aku sudah cukup cantik untuk menyatakan cinta lagi padamu. Aku tidak bisa menundanya lebih lama lagi". Lirih Hinata.

"Dan begitu juga aku. Betapa senangnya aku ketika melihatmu waktu itu. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku sangat menginginkanmu menjadi milikku"

Naruto mengecup bibir istrinya. Dibelainya rambut Hinata pelan.

"Kau tidak perlu lagi menyatakan cinta untuk yang kedua kalinya ataupun seterusnya-

.

.

.

.

-biar aku saja".

•••

••

•

 **.**

 **END**

•

Happy NaruHina Fluffy Day 8

•

Ini udah fluff kah?

Minta review-nya ya

•


End file.
